It Still Remains
by Jeck and Raxsah Inc
Summary: Claire Adrienne Conaway is dating the hottest captain in Starfleet and is living a pretty decent life. But her life wasn't always as perfect as it seems. Side story to Beyond the Sun. Jim/Claire. Requested by SWfangirl21. T for language and sexual abuse.


_**Jeck:** Now, now, now… what do we have here?_  
_**Raxsah:** Looks like a story. Who do you think wrote it?_  
_**Jeck:** Shakespeare. THAT BASTARD!_  
_**Raxsah:** Romeo, oh Romeo, Why art thou such a little bitch?_  
_**Jeck:** You would be too if that babe you wanted to hook up with killed herself. All the dudes would probably harass you or something. I mean seriously, you couldn't just turn her gay? She had to kill herself? That's sad, dude._  
_**Raxsah:** Seriously, I don't care who the guy is, I would not kill myself over it. I promise that fifty other guys would've been like. "Eh… I'll marry her."_  
_**Jeck:** Well, at least Shakespeare isn't here to ruin OUR story. Because we're far too awesome for that!_  
_**Raxsah:** This is truth. Anyway, we actually wrote this one, it's a side story for SWfangirl21. She asked for something about Claire's past, preferably something about her Ex. She asked, we delivered._  
_**Jeck: **We're good like that. Besides, how can we say no to our number one fan? (She has been dubbed such!)_  
_**Raxsah: **Of course. Warning, we do not condone abuse, since there is a little bit of it in this story. Not a lot, but it slightly hints to it. But seriously guys, it's not cool. At ALL._  
_**Jeck:** If you have to beat a woman to love you, you're probably a fag._  
_**Raxsah: **And you should have your balls ripped off and fed to your mother. Like, legit._  
_**Jeck:** I wouldn't want to force that one your mother… but if you're beating women, then I'm going to go ahead and blame her. Seriously. Anyway, you should enjoy the story anyway!_  
_**Raxsah:** Yes, enjoy! This is for you, SWfangirl21! Love ya babe!_  
_**Jeck:** I'M A LUCKY FOR YOUR LOVE! :D_

**(This is between chapters 14 and 15 of Beyond the Sun, just for future reference)**

* * *

**It Still Remains**

* * *

Claire took a quick glance around the bar before she let Jim lead her to a small booth. The ship was going to make a quick stop at the station in order to rest up after everything that happened with Shay, and Jim decided to take his girlfriend out for a drink.

"Hey, anything special you want?" he asked. She thought about it before shrugging.

"I'll have what you're having. I'm not too picky today," she confessed. Jim chuckled and kissed the top of her head, making her smile and blush ever so slightly.

"I'll be right back then," he said while making his way to the bar. Claire sighed and leaned back into her booth. She was glad she was getting a break. Ever since everything with Shay, people were a bit paranoid, and there was constantly people coming in saying they couldn't sleep. She never turned a patient down, but that didn't mean she didn't want to.

"Darren Olsen! Babe, you said you were going to be here around six!" a voice called. Claire instantly became still and she glanced over, her eyes spotting him immediately. His tall 6'3" frame towered over the blonde he was talking to, and his dark brown hair fell into his face a bit. Yet, she could still see the glimpse of the cool brown eyes that she was quite familiar with.

"I got here when I got here, don't question me," he snapped. The other blonde pouted, but said nothing. Claire tried to hide in her booth, but found it impossible as she heard her name being called.

"Claire, babe, here is your drink," Jim called. Claire jumped and realized he was holding out her drink while holding a few other things in his arm. She quickly helped him out and glanced over at the man, who's eyes were now glued on the couple. Claire quickly turned away from him and smiled at Jim, who brought her some fries and onion rings.

"Thanks, babe," she said. Jim smiled and quickly captured her lips with his own.

"Of course," he replied. There was the sound of someone tripping a waitress and both of them glanced over to see the man, Darren, had accidentally shoved his date into the other woman.

"Darren!" she shouted. Darren quickly looked over at Claire, then to Jim, before turning around and leaving.

"What's his problem?" Jim asked. Claire took in a deep breath and took a large sip of her drink.

"That's Darren Olsen," she said simply. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"And Darren Olsen is?" He asked. Claire nervously rubbed her arm as Jim's eyes scanned her face for answers.

"Well, Darren is kind of my ex-boyfriend…" She trailed off, unable to meet her boyfriend in the eyes.

"Really?" He asked, slightly surprised. A jealous ex-boyfriend?

"Yeah."

"You don't seem to thrilled about that," he pointed out. Claire shrugged and grabbed an onion ring.

"Are you excited to see your ex-girlfriends?" She asked, trying help her cause. Jim shrugged, but he smiled his normal cocky grin.

"No… usually because I don't remember who they are when they approach me," he explained, much to Claire's dismay.

"Well that makes me feel special," she mumbled as she took a swing of her beer. Jim scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"You should feel special. Because you're the only girl who I never want to become my ex," he told her as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"I'm sure you use that line a lot," she mumbled, but she did so with a smile.

"Nope, never been faced with this situation," he said before allowing his head to rest on hers.

"That's good to know," she said as they resumed their normal bar rituals. Once the onion rings were gone and the fries were close to being gone, Jim turned to Claire.

"So God forbid we ever break up, are you going to avoid me like the plague too?" He asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Not unless you throw me down a flight of stairs…" She mumbled, although Jim heard every word.

"What?" he asked, his voice raised.

"Calm down, you're going to cause a scene," she whispered as a few people looked over at their table.

"Calm down? Claire, you just… a flight of stairs?" he asked.

"Okay, look. I'll tell you what happened, but you can't freak out," she warned. Jim raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I want to know… tell me." Claire sighed and tried to think back.

"Well… it happened in a bar…"

* * *

_Claire gave a light chuckle as one of her friends passed her a drink. She had only known them for a couple of days, but she was already seeing a fun filled year at the academy._

_"So, Claire, got a boyfriend?" Eva, one of the fourth years asked._

_"Nope," Claire answered, taking a sip of her beer._

_"Why not? You're a hot chick," Samuel said, smiling down at the blonde. Claire shrugged and looked up at him._

_"Never found one worth my time," she confessed._

_"Oh really? You should meet Darren," Trisha suggested._

_"Who is Darren?" Claire asked._

_"Oh, he's… he's right over there. Darren!" Trisha called. Claire turned around and watched as a dark haired man walked over to the group._

_"Hey, who are these guys?" Darren asked, motioning for a beer._

_"These are the future Starfleet recruits. We wanted to show them a good time," Trisha explained. Darren nodded and his gaze settled on Claire, who was looking right at him._

_"Hello, I'm Darren Olsen," he said, holding out his hand._

_"Claire Conaway," she replied, taking it. Darren smiled and raised her hand to his lips, kissing the skin there gently._

_"So, where did you drop down from, Claire? Heaven?" he inquired. Trisha and a few others in the group laughed at the corny line, and Claire could not help her smile._

_"Close to it," she replied. Darren chuckled and took a seat next to her, his tall frame towering over her own._

_"So… where are you from?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer._

_"New York." He looked generally surprised._

_"No way. Wow. I went there once when I was a kid. The Statue of Liberty was my favorite, just saying," he told her._

_"Yeah, it loses it's appeal after a while, but I see your point. It's pretty spectacular," she agreed._

_"Much like yourself." Claire shot him a look, but could not help her smile._

_"You always this corny?" she asked._

_"Only around beautiful women." Claire felt her cheeks so red as Trisha smiled._

"_Well, I think we're going to be turning in for the night," she said as she picked up her glass and finished her beer. Samuel frowned._

"_What? But we just got here like an hour ago!" He groaned. Trisha swiped his beer and downed it as well._

"_And tomorrow is going to be a big day so let's go," she ordered. Eva finished her own beer, keeping it out of Trisha's reach._

"_Night Claire, night Darren!" She said as they got up. Samuel and Eva left while Trisha lingered behind._

"_Good luck, girl," Trisha whispered as she hugged Claire good-bye. _

"_Looks like it's just you and me," Darren said, trying to snake his arm around Claire. Normally, she'd shove him away, but whether it was the two beers she had or the comment that Trisha had made, Claire allowed him to continue._

"_You sound pretty confident," she teased, but Darren smiled._

"_And you sounds like a chorus of angels," he said with his perfect smile. Despite the corny words, the attention wasn't too bad._

"_These lines ever work for you before," she asked. Darren shrugged, but smiled._

"_Nope."_

"_And what makes you think they'll work now?" Claire asked._

"_Because I have a feeling about you, Claire Conaway."_

_"Really? Hmm… well, I think I'm going to let you in on a little secret," she told him._

_"And what would that be?" she smirked and chuckled lightly._

_"I'm not that easy," she whispered. Darren leaned down and let his lips hover dangerously close to hers._

_"I never said you were." Before she could answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to look at her older brother, who was shooting the other man a look._

_"Ryan! I thought you were at the dorm…" she muttered._

_"No, I came to find your group of friends, but some girl said you were in here getting lucky," Ryan said, his gaze settling on Darren and his eyes turning cold._

_"I'm not getting lucky, I was just leaving," she said, turning away from the man and to her brother._

_"Meet me for dinner Saturday night?" Darren asked, a small smile on his face. Claire looked to think it over and shrugged._

_"I'll meet you here if I feel like it," she replied coyly. Darren just smiled and lifted his beer, as if toasting to her. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked with his sister out of the bar._

_"Don't get too attached," he warned._

_"I'm not doing anything, Ry, don't worry. I'm just having some fun," she assured him. Ryan sighed but decided to say nothing else._

_

* * *

_"I don't get it. What do stairs have to do with this?" he asked.

"They don't not right now. I was just saying that he started out almost perfect and then… he changed." Jim furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly. She sighed and shrugged.

"Well… I agreed to date him, and we went out for a week before things got… more into the sexual stuff. The most we did was make-out, but he always pushed for more. I didn't realize it till months after things ended what he was doing, but at the time he was… he was perfect, just a bit pushy. Until…" she trailed off and turned pale.

"Until what, Claire?" Jim asked. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Until he decided he was ready to be my first."

* * *

"_Come on, Claire-bear," Darren pleaded, though his voice was starting to get a lot more demanding. Claire sighed. _

_"Darren, I just don't feel comfortable with it right now," she told him for what felt like the thousandth time. Darren sighed and pulled Claire into a tight embrace. _

_"If you say so. Just know, I'll always be here waiting," he told her. At first, Claire was caught off guard. He didn't usually give up this easily. _

_"You will?" She asked, trying to get him to reaffirm his promise. Darren smiled as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. _

_"I will. I just… Claire, I love you," he admitted. Claire felt her heart start to violently beat in her chest. He said it, the 'L' word. _

_"Darren… you're not just saying that to get me to sleep with you, are you?" _

_"No Claire-bear. I realize you're probably sick of me asking, but I feel like we're ready to get intimate on that level. I already love you," he said, the pushy tone back. But Claire was young and he was the first serious boyfriend she'd ever had. The fact that he was dropping the 'L' word wasn't helping her make her decision either. _

_"Darren… I think I love you too," she said, almost in a whispered. Darren gave her his perfect smile and Claire felt her wall began to crumble down. _

_"Then I think we should take the next step in our relationship," Darren said, though Claire still felt her walls struggling to stay up and stay strong. She wasn't easy. _

_"Really?" "Yeah. I'm prepared to share my first time with you," he told her. At his words, Claire's eyes lit up. _

_"Your first time?" She asked, surprised. The way Trisha described him made him seem anything, but a virgin. _

_"I was saving it for a special girl like you," he admitted. The last remaining parts of Claire's wall tumbled down at his confession and she really felt confident to share herself with her perfect boyfriend. _

_"Oh Darren! I'm a virgin too!" She exclaimed. Darren's eyes seemed to light up at her words, _

_"Well then, this is perfect!" He exclaimed, pulling Claire closer. Claire relaxed into his perfectly toned chest, breathing in his body spray. _

_"Just like you!" she smiled and he leaned down to capture her lips with his, making her smile. In the back of her mind, she faintly recalled her brothers warning to not do anything of this nature with Darren, but she ignored it and let him lead her to his bed. She fell back with a gentle thug and let him climb on top of her, his frame towering over her. Immediately he began to work on her shirt, pulling a the flimsy material before lifting it over her head. Claire froze instantly and her senses came back to her._

_"Wait," she heard herself say. Darren ignored her and continued his assault on her neck. She resisted the urge to moan as he took off his shirt and went for her bra._

_"Darren, stop!" she said again. This time, Darren did so, and frowned down at her._

_"Pumpkin, what is it?" he asked, his hand reaching up and brushing some strands of hair out of her face._

_"I just… I don't know." Something in the pit of her stomach was telling her to stop what she was doing. Darren's brown eyes turned cold for a second before the loving tone came back._

_"I know, sweetie, I know. I'm scarred too. What you're feeling is normal," he told her. Claire bit her lip and sat up, not believing him._

_"I don't know. Are you sure? I mean… this is…"_

_"This is an act of love. Claire, if you love me, this is just the next step… ask anyone," Darren explained. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, his teeth lightly scrapping at her skin._

_"W-well I know, but… I-it's just… this is too soon," she stuttered. Darren pulled away and his eyes met hers._

_"Claire, if you won't let me make love to you, how can anyone else do it? I mean… you turn down this opportunity, another one isn't going to come around. I promise you," he said. His tone had a slight edginess to it, but Claire was too wrapped up into what he was saying to catch it._

_"I… I guess you're right," she said finally. Darren smiled and kissed her once more._

_"Just lay back, and I'll do the rest, okay?" Claire nodded and let him push her back down on the bed, not realizing that it would be the worst thing she could've done, ever._

_

* * *

_Jim watched as Claire closed her eyes, remembering that night very well. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Claire…"

"I woke up the next morning and he was gone. He left me a note saying he was going to be out of town for a few days and that I should rest up. When he came back it was sex all the time." Jim grimaced at the thought of someone else having sex with his girlfriend when he hadn't even slept in the same bed as her yet. Couches didn't count.

"So… he pressured you into having sex…" he stated.

"Pretty much… sadly he pressured me into doing a lot more than that. He chose my friends, when I went to class, and almost even pressured me into quitting Starfleet, all within the course of a few months. It wasn't till the end of our relationship did it get worse…" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Claire pressed her lips together before looking at him.

"Not a whole lot. A couple months before the flight of stairs, I told him I wasn't leaving Starfleet and that I wouldn't leave my brother. He got mad and started calling me names and things just… escalated. I was supposed to spend the night, but I got so scared he was going to hit me or beat me that I called Ryan to come pick me up. The fight was the worst I have ever had," she confessed.

"What was the fight about?" Jim asked, genuinely curious.

"He wanted me to quit Starfleet and move to Europe where he had some family. I said no and then the fight just… went from there."

* * *

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Darren screamed from his spot on the park bench. Claire had chosen a public place in hopes to avoid him making a scene, but he apparently didn't give two shits._

"_Nothing is wrong with me! When did you become such a dick?" She threw back, trying to defend herself against his onslaught of words. Darren grabbed Claire's wrist and yanked her off the bench. Claire scanned the park, but it appeared to just be the two of them. Great._

"_Any girl would want to date me, you should be grateful I choose you!" He snarled, pulling her closer. Claire used all her strength to push him away, but he was a lot strong than she was._

"_Grateful? You're a complete jerk! You want me to quit my job and leave all my friends!" She said, almost howling in pain as his grip tighten. There was definitely going to be a bruise there. Ryan would probably start to get suspicious again._

"_People give things up for the people they love," Darren spat at her. Claire once again tried to pull away, but Darren shook her violently._

"_LET GO OF ME! MAYBE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" She said without thinking. Darren's eyes narrowed at the young girl before him._

"_You don't just fall out of love, Claire-bear," he said, saying her name in a venomous tone._

"_Don't call me that," she said, still trying to pull away. Her arm was killing her from were his hands held. She prayed that someone would show up and save her._

"_I'll call you whatever the fuck I want. And you will be coming with me to Europe," he told her before shoving her back into the bench. Claire said nothing as Darren walked away, leaving her alone on the bench without a chance to argue with him._

_

* * *

_"He hurt you?" Jim asked, completely shocked by Claire's story. She rolled her eyes

"You should know that by now, hence the flight of stairs."

"But… why did you stay with him?"

"I… I don't know. The violence wasn't that bad at first, he shoved me, gripped me harshly… he only ever hit me once before the flight of stairs." Jim shook his head.

"Claire… how… how could you have stayed with him? I don't understand…" Claire sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't explain it. I was young and so stupid… after he was harsh and mean and violent he would be so nice and it just… it made me think that it was just a phase. I think I started to realize after he hit me pretty hard one day." Jim pressed his lips together, not sure he really wanted to hear this story.

"Why did he do that?" he asked, a little unsure.

"I was talking to another guy… you can guess where it went from there.'"

* * *

_Claire gave a small laugh as she walked with her alien chemistry partner from the science lab. His name was Cory and he was probably the funniest guy she ever met._

_"Claire, you should come out with us tonight. I bet you'd have fun!" Cory suggested. Claire thought it over before she realized she was supposed to spend the night at Darren's._

_"I don't know. I'd have to ask Darren…"_

_"Oh, you're brother? Everyone said he's kind of a tough guy," Cory muttered, placing some things in his bag._

_"Uh, no. Ryan is my brother. Darren is my boyfriend," she explained. Cory raised an eyebrow._

_"You need permission from your boyfriend? Come on Claire, you're a big girl. Just come to the party," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders. Claire sighed and then turned to him and nodded._

_"You know what… you're right. I'm-"_

_"-Claire!" a voice called. The color in Claire's face drained and she pulled away from Cory as Darren walked over._

_"Darren…" she breathed._

_"Oh, you're Darren! Hi, I'm-"_

_"- I don't care. Claire, we're going," Darren hissed, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. Claire turned around and her eyes met Cory's._

_"Claire?"_

_"I'll see you next week!" she called. Cory had no chance to reply as Darren dragged her to his car and practically shoved her in the passenger seat. He then got in the car and drove off, leaving the academy in the dust._

_"Darren…" she trailed off and looked at him. His brown eyes were cold as he continued to drive. When he got to the parking lot of his apartment complex, he shut the car off, but kept the doors locked. Claire felt her stomach sink as she realized he wasn't letting her out._

_"Darren, what-" she was cut off by him grabbing her from the front of her cadets uniform and pulling her close to him._

_"Who was he?" Darren hissed._

_"Who?" his grip turned to her upper arms, where he tried to pull her even closer._

_"That fucker you were walking with! Who was he?" he asked, his voice low and dark. Claire felt her breath catch as she realized he was misinterpreting the situation._

_"No, Darren, that's not what it looked like!" she told him. Darren let go of her, only to move his hand swiftly across her face, causing her to back away and hit her head against the window._

_"You fucking lying bitch! I know you had something to do with him!" Tears began to escape from her eyes and she shook her head._

_"Darren, I swear. We're just friends," she sobbed. Darren continued to glare at her before he unlocked the door and stared at her._

_"Go to my apartment and shower. When I get up there, you better be on my bed and waiting for me," he hissed. Claire didn't have to be told twice and practically flew out of the car and into the apartment building._

_

* * *

_"Are you fucking serious? You just took that bull shit?" Jim asked. Once again, a few people looked over at their table. Claire placed a calming hand on his shoulder, her composure a lot more calm than his.

"Like I said, I was young and stupid. I thought I really loved him," she said, the regret strong in her voice. Jim kissed the crown of her head and held her close.

"What happened after that?" He asked tentatively. Claire took a deep breath before looking up at Jim.

"The flight of stairs," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"But what happened?"

* * *

"_Darren, please come back!" Claire said. Darren whirled back around and slapped Claire across the face._

"_You think I want anything to do with you and that THING!" He snarled, shoving her against the door. Claire felt tears sting her eyes as the doorknob dug into the small of her back._

"_But it's yours," she cried as she began to lose the fight against her tears that threatened to fall._

"_It's probably that space freak's. I knew you were sleeping around!" He grunted as he left her room. Claire mentally thanked whatever god there was for her brother being out at the movies as she chased after her boyfriend._

"_I wasn't, Darren. The only man I've been with is you," she said, pleading with Darren._

"_The hell you were."_

_"Darren! I swear on the life of my brother it's yours! I would never cheat on you! Please, you have to believe me!" Darren began to wait for the lift to open, but was soon getting annoyed. Claire went to grab a hold of his arm, but he yanked it away._

_"Don't touch me! You can't call me over and tell me you're pregnant and just expect me to be okay with it!" he snapped._

_"Look, I don't know if I'm actually pregnant. I just need to get the test. Darren, please, I want you there with me!" Darren turned away and began walking toward the stairwell, causing her to frown and follow._

_"Don't come after me! I don't want to be your baby's daddy!" He snapped. Claire stopped when a woman stepped out of her dorm and give her a look. Claire ignored her and followed her boyfriend._

_"This isn't fair! This is not my fault!" she snapped, following him into the stairwell. Darren stopped and looked down at her, his eyes cold as he watched tears fall down her cheeks._

_"Fine, then fix it. Get it taken care of!" he snapped. Claire's eyes went wide as she realized what he was asking her to do._

_"Y-you… want… you want me to get an… abortion?" she asked quietly. Darren took a menacing step toward her, and she took one back in fear. It came to a point where she was backed against the wall, and his hands were in fists. _

_"If you love me, you will do this. The moment my parents found out that I got you pregnant, I no longer have a trust fund. You need to get rid of it," he told her._

_"Darren! That is not fucking fair!"_

_"No, you being a slut isn't fair! You're the idiot who had to get pregnant!" Claire clenched her own fists._

_"You got me pregnant you asshole! I'm not getting rid of this baby, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Darren was silent for a long moment before he grabbed a hold of her shirt, pulling her away from the wall and pulling her close._

_"You. Cheating. Lying. Whore! You are getting rid of it because I told you to!" he spat. Claire tried to push him away, but seemed to have no luck._

_"Darren, let me go! Let me go now!"_

_"Or what? You're going to call your brother? Go ahead, be a fucking baby. I regret the day I ever let myself get close to you, bitch!" he hissed. He moved over a bit, and Claire realized that they were quite close to the stairs._

_"Darren, let me go! I'm going to have this baby with or without you! Just leave me alone! I hate you!" Darren was frozen for a minute before a evil glare came across his face._

_"We'll see about that!" a second later, she felt herself being thrown to the side and her body being met with the hard concrete stairs. Her body tumbled down two flights of stairs before hitting her head against the concrete wall and blacking out._

_

* * *

_Claire looked down and tried to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Even after all this time she still couldn't get over it. She could get over him, just not what happened.

"Bastard…" Jim hissed.

"My thoughts exactly," she agreed.

"So what happened? When did Ryan find out?"

"Well, someone heard the commotion and called the academy police, and I was rushed to the sickbay there. I was then looked after and treated. Ryan found out not even twenty minutes after I was hospitalized. He was there when I woke up." Jim flinched at the thought of how Ryan would have reacted, knowing that the older Conaway had quite the temper problem.

"How did he react?"

"He was worried… then scary when Darren showed up." Jim looked appalled.

"He what?" Claire nodded and began to think back.

* * *

_Claire felt herself emerge from the dreamless sleep and she blinked her eyes a few times._

_"Fuck…" she mumbled._

_"Claire!" she looked over to see her brother sitting on the bed, his hair a little greasy and his eyes filled with worry._

_"Ryan… what happened?" she asked._

_"Someone said that a guy threw you down a couple flight of stairs. Shit, Claire why didn't you tell me he was this violent?" Ryan asked, his eyes caring but concerned._

_"I'm sorry, I just… he didn't react well…"_

_"To what? What could you have been arguing about that would make him throw you?" Ryan practically shouted. Claire turned pale and looked down at your stomach._

_"I'm… I'm pregnant. Well… I think I am." Ryan frowned and was silent for a long time before he took her hand in his._

_"Claire… you're not pregnant. The doctor said you started your cycle, that's why they had to… take care of stuff. They asked me to leave the room." Claire was silent as the news sank in. She was not pregnant. There was no baby. Darren threw her down a flight of stairs._

_"Claire-Bear." Speak of the devil. Darren hadn't even taken three steps into the room when Ryan rose from his seat and ran at the man, his fist connecting with Darren's seemingly perfect nose. It wasn't going to be so perfect after that, Claire thought to herself as Darren hit the doorframe. Blood covered his new vintage t-shirt and Ryan's knuckles. Darren was shocked, but Ryan wasted no time in continuing to beat the shit out of him. His fists flew towards his face once again, making sure that the man would never get a woman based on his looks again._

"_RYAN!" Claire called from the bed as a few male nurses came to restrain the crazed Conaway. But Ryan's rage fueled him to pull himself out of the nurses' arms and launch himself back at Darren, who was crumbled in a heap on the floor, leaving against the wall._

"_FIGHT BACK, YOU PANSY!" Ryan yelled as he began to kick the man while he was down. Claire knew it was wrong at that Ryan was probably going to get in a lot of trouble with Starfleet, but it felt good to see her ex-boyfriend almost crying in pain._

_"Ryan! Calm down!" she said, trying to get out of bed. The move caused her to groan in pain and clutch her head. Ryan stopped what he was doing and walked over to his sister, frowning when she continued to clutch her head in pain._

_"Shit, you okay?" he asked softly. She nodded and he helped her back in bed._

_"Asshole!" Darren hissed. Ryan clenched his fists, but Claire took a hold of his arm._

_"You fucking bastard, you ever come near my sister again and I will make you never walk!" Ryan hissed._

_"I think it's up to your sister to decide that." Darren looked at Claire, who looked away from the other man and down at her sheets._

_"Leave Olsen!" Ryan hissed. Darren glared at him but looked back at Claire._

_"Claire-bear… do you want me to leave?" he asked softly. Claire flinched at the tone and looked at him, tears in her eyes. This was just the last straw. She could not do this anymore._

_"Just… leave Darren. Leave and don't come back. I don't want to see you again," she said, tears falling down her cheeks._

_"You don't mean that." Claire shook her head._

_"I do though. Please… just go." Darren stood where he was before taking a step forward. Ryan took a step in front of Claire, blocking her from his view._

_"What about our baby?" Darren asked. Claire let out a small sob and shook her head._

_"There is no baby! You never wanted one anyway. Leave Darren! NOW!" Claire screamed. Darren clenched his fist and walked out of the room, slamming a wall as he went. After a few minutes of silence, Ryan turned to his sister and kissed her forehead._

_"You did the right thing, Claire. He's gone now." Claire nodded and leaned into her brothers chest, letting tears flow and sobs escaped her as he hugged her tightly._

_"The why do I feel horrible?" Ryan sighed and remained silent. He really had no answer._

_

* * *

_Jim was silent as Claire finished the story, and he took another deep gulp of his beer. He knew so little about his girlfriends ex's. It was almost disconcerting.

"How many boyfriends after him?" he asked. Claire thought back and then looked at him.

"None, you're my first one since then," she confessed. He smiled, but Claire didn't return it.

"What?" Jim asked when Claire turned away.

"I haven't had any boyfriends, but there was quite a few one night stands," she said as she turned back to face him. She could see the jealousy burning in his eyes, but he forced a smile.

"Well, their loss for not getting to get to know what's underneath that hot body of yours," he said, forcing himself to bury the jealousy.

"Sweet corny words?"

"Well, you seem to be a sucker for the sweet talk. However, I'm not one for pressuring anyone into having sex," he declared, feeling more of a man than Darren ever was. Fancy words was not the way into a girl's pants. Wait… what was he thinking? That's exactly how he played too.

"That's funny coming from you," she said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Well, I guess I've seen the light," he said, eyes a suspicious woman who walked passed the table.

"Hey stud, wanna come home with me tonight and get lucky," she said, flipping her long red hair. Jim exchanged glances with Claire before turning back to the girl.

"Sorry. Just going home with this girl makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world," he told her. The woman scoffed before walking away. Claire smiled as Jim turned back to her.

"Wow, I do believe that I have tamed the great James Kirk," she said softly. He moved closer to her and pressed his forehead against her own.

"Perhaps you have." She smirked.

"Admitting defeat?" He chuckled and let his lips hover near hers.

"If that means going home with you tonight, then yes," he whispered.

"Hmm… I can't promise you sex, but I can promise a very, very good make out," she told him.

"I'll take what I can get." Claire chuckled and took his hand in hers.

"Jim… I'm putting a lot into this relationship. I'm not sure I could handle another heartbreak," she said softly. Jim frowned and kissed her tenderly.

"Claire, I would never intentionally break your heart. You know that," he said.

"Darren said the same thing…" Jim frowned and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I am not him. I will wait for you to be ready, and when you are, I will not force you then leave you. I will make sure you enjoy every moment, and be there in the morning. I promise," he said. Claire smiled and kissed him a little deeper.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Well, you sure would not have half as much eye candy, that's for sure," he said before getting up take get some more beers. Claire leaned back into the seat and sighed.

"And damn good eye candy it is."

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

_**Jeck:** Yes Chris Pine, you're damn good eye candy. :D_  
_**Raxsah:** Oh yes. I'm a little sad he is no longer my background for my computer._  
_**Jeck:** Well maybe you should take down all the pictures of me! :D lol Or better yet, make a collage of pictures! :D_  
_**Raxsah:** HAHAHAHAHAAA, Okay. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this little installment. It was pretty fun to write. I think writing Liam's background was a little more fun, only because it was interesting to make it up as we went along. We kind of knew Claire's background with Darren already. The bastard._  
_**Jeck:** Yeah, we knew what was going to happen between Claire and Darren very early on. It kind of based her relationship with Jim and Ryan's actions when it came to dealing with him. I mean seriously, if someone ever beat my sister (Raxsah), I'd be ready with a torture room to interrogate all her boyfriend's after that. Not that she'd need it, because she'd probably rip the balls off the motherfucker who laid his hands on her._  
_**Raxsah:** Oh, he'd so be beaten with a baseball bat, no doubt. Then he'd have to deal with Jeck, (Probably because she'll be living with me.) Then my father, my mother, my brother, and my cousin Jodie (If there was anything left). Anyway, now you know why it took Claire forever to finally sleep with Jim, and it makes much more sense why they broke up so easily after he told her she wouldn't put out. See, we have reasons, we just forgot to put them in the story. Hahahhahaaa_  
_**Jeck:** There's a master plan. We just forget about it sometimes. MAWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!_  
_**Raxsah:** I think it's because we suffer from mild ADD, we just can't seem to pay- OMG! shirtless hot guy on TV._  
_**Jeck: **This is truth. It doesn't help that one of us is bipolar too. IS THAT A FUCKING PROBLEM?_  
_**Raxsah:** Hahahahaaaa. Well, we hope this story was to your satisfactory, Miss Fangirl. We wrote this just for you, after all._  
_**Jeck:** And if you want us to write a story for you, there's still a chance! Check out our other story, Beyond the Sun, to find out how! *insert more shameless promoting here*_  
_**Raxsah:** Hahahahaaa, Till our next story, Lovelies._  
_**Jeck: **Pudding Cup Sex Face?_  
_**Raxsah:** Sure, why not?_


End file.
